Resurrection of the fireflies
by Falke-ness
Summary: The past is always vague, and never quite what it seems. Does blood really run thicker than water? What is Kaoru to do when forced to choose between her brother and fiance-Kenshin. -DROPPED-
1. Default Chapter

Heya! I just finished watching Grave of the fireflies. and I was thinking how unfair it was to the little girl in there. Well anyways, I decided to write a rk fic, crossed over with a bit of grave of the fireflies. ;) Kaoru is the little girl, and instead of being set in ww2, it's at the war, um.. Was is bakamitsu? X.x it was the one Ken was in when he was a teen.  
  
~Kaoru's POV~  
  
I still remember him, my big brother. Who could forget a sibling such as he? He risked so much for me. and cared for me like my parents when we became orphaned. He was the reason why I'm still here, the sensei of the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo.  
  
My hell began when I was 4 years old; my brother at the time was 15. We were living in a small village in Japan, a neighbor of Kyoto. Times were hard, but still, my brother and I lived happily with our mother. We had a 2- course dinner every day, and real white rice. It was so hard to come by good quality food in times of war. We were very fortunate, at least that's what I had believed. until the ishin shishi raided our village, that is. You see, my father had been an important member of the shinsengumi. That's all I remember of him.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Sounds of ringing filled the air, a caller screamed into the crisp morning air. "RAID! THE ISHIN SHISHI ARE ATTACKING!" as he waved a bell around. The siren piercing through the silence like a knife through butter.  
  
In the back yard of a small house, a young boy was placing supplies into a hole. After all, you didn't want to lose everything in a raid. As he set a jar of rice down, a melodic voice floated to his ear.  
  
"Ketsa are you almost done? Don't forget. take care of your sister!" said the voice. From the door way appeared the speaker. She was a beautiful woman, obviously his mother. Soft black hair was pulled back into a bun; she was wearing a beautiful pink kimono, and had soft blue eyes.  
  
The boy had short black hair, and was wearing kaki loose gi pants. He wore a white tank top to accompany it. Continuing his work, he briefly let his vision wander to the lovely woman he was proud to call mother.  
  
The young boy, Ketsa sighed, why was she worried about him and his sister? He was more concerned for her health than anything. Though his mother had a very strong will, her body was fragile. "We'll be fine mom, just head to shelter." Following those words came another voice. Innocent and full of life, yet very faint.  
  
"Bai momma!" The little girl bounced her way up to her little brother, waving her hand as she went. When she finished her farewell parting, she latched onto her brother's legs, tiny arms barely able to fit completely around. "Ketsa-chan! I don't like the shelters.. It's always hot."  
  
Lips twitched as he tried to suppress a smile, and hold a serious face. "Kaoru-chan, it's for the best, mom would be devastated if you were hurt." Grabbing an apron, he knelt down. Kaoru in turn, climbed on his back. Putting the apron on, and fastening his sister to his back, he ran out of the back yard. (Note: the apron is the old Japanese apron.not the kind we wear here.)  
  
The village was in utter chaos. Women, children, and old men ran through the streets, carrying all they could to safety. Ketsa picked his way though the panicked hoard of people. Suddenly, everyone began to scream, burning arrows, lit aflame rained down upon the streets. Houses caught on fire, and those who were unfortunate enough to become hit, fell to the earth, and skin charring. Ketsa did the only thing he could think of, run. It was like a stampede, the inhabitants of the group moved as one, running. If you fell behind, you were as good as dead. Ketsa, frustrated since he was heading the wrong direction, broke off from the group and headed down an alleyway. Not long after, a group of ishin shishi charged down the street he had been on. Screams of pain and terror caused Ketsa to freeze in his tracks. A shiver ran up his spine. He turned to look, to find three of the samurai heading towards him. There was only one thing Ketsa could do. and that was run.  
  
Kaoru clung to her big brothers back. Burying her face into the back of his shirt. She was so confused, what was going on? The two weaved in and out through burning streets, narrowly dodging falling pieces of fire. They lost their chasers when they slid down a hill, and hid in a cave at the bottom. Staying there until nightfall, they didn't emerge again until dawn. Crawling back up the hill, Ketsa held a crying Kaoru in his arms.  
  
They stared in wonder at the sight before them. All the fields, all the houses were burnt down. All that was left was the old school house. Other survivors littered the streets. Everyone headed toward the schoolhouse as another messenger cried to the crowd. "Attention all inhabitants! Please head to the elementary school for first aid treatment!"  
  
It was there that Ketsa found out the whereabouts of his mother. He didn't dare till his sister that their mother was dead. Ketsa, handed Kaoru their mothers ring, claiming that she wanted Kaoru to hold it for their mom. That night, they stayed at the school, and headed to Osaka the next morning. For a month, the two stayed at an aunt's house. However, their stay there didn't last long.  
  
"At least my family does something to help the war. My daughter is out there every day, helping the injured. My husband, helping to ward off the raids and fight the fires. THEY at least earn their dinner. You're old enough to fight the fire's Ketsa, why don't you help? Lazy boy. I feed you, and this is the thanks I get?" the aunt raged on as she handed Ketsa another bowl of rice.  
  
Kaoru, angered that this woman dared to talk to her brother that way, muttered. "But it was our rice in the first place." Moreover, what she said had been true. The brother and sister had sold their mothers old kimono's to for a jar of rice. (Remember, they had buried supplies.)  
  
"Oh, so that's how you want to play it now? I have an idea, how bout we each make our own dinners from now on, until you apologize." The aunt scowled. Impertinent child, she thought. This was wartime, and food didn't come by easy. It was hard enough having two extra mouths to feed.  
  
Therefore, from that day on, Ketsa cooked meals for him and his sister. Yet still, their aunt complained. Finally, during another raid, the two ran down to an old cave. "I hate living there, why can't we live somewhere else?" Kaoru complained  
  
Ketsa brooded on that. Suddenly, and idea came to him. His aunt's last words floated through his mind. "Headed for shelter again Ketsa? Your old enough to help fight. you can live in that shelter for all I care. Like cock roaches.. You can't get rid of them, and they're never grateful."  
  
This was when they started to live in that cave. Spreading out a futon, and mosquito netting, they had a comfortable home, and Ketsa traded their mothers clothing for food. He bought a stove, and for a while, life was perfect. Then one night, they decided to catch as many fire flies as the could, and put it inside their home. For you see, Kaoru was deathly afraid of the dark. And that's how they slept; their cave alit by a soft green glow made by at least 30 fireflies.  
  
The next morning, Ketsa awoke to find his sister digging a hole. Stalking up to her, he asked. "What are you doing Kaoru-chan?" He eyed her activities warily. By the hole was a small fruit drop can, which was filled with flowers. Kaoru began scooping a large pile of dead fireflies into the hole. She didn't answer her brother until she had finished burying them.  
  
Placing her hands together, she answered before murmuring a small prayer. "I'm making them a grave. Just like they made a grave for mommy." Bowing her head, she began whispering for a safe journey for the firefly spirits.  
  
Ketsa stiffened, his eyes became moist. Images of his dead mother flashed through his mind. The last time he had seen his mother, she was a blood mess, wrapped in bandages. The only skin that was showing was her lips, and her eyelids. He remembers watching as they threw her corpse along with the others into a large hole for a mass burial. Feeling his knees goes weak, and he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his sister. Refusing to cry, he squeezed her tight. "How.. How did you know?" He had hoped to spare his sister the pain. He never wanted his sister to think that their mother would never be there for them again.  
  
It wasn't until then that Kaoru began to cry. Pearls rolling down her cheeks. "Why do fireflies have to die so fast? They were so beautiful last night. just like mommy. Auntie told me. she said that they put momma in a grave ."  
  
Weeks pass and times grew harder for the two. No farmers would sell them food. It was wartime after all. Finally, Ketsa had to resort to stealing. Most of the food he took went to his sister. However, one day, he was caught. Though Kaoru was only four at the time, she still remembers vividly as her brother was beaten. His words still etched into her mind. "Please.. My sister.. Kaoru.. Please.. She needs the food! She's sick.. please!" She had never heard her brother beg. He did it all for her.  
  
Soon, stealing was not an option anymore. Ketsa did the best he could to provide for his sister. However, it wasn't enough. Kaoru became weaker everyday. The doctor diagnosed food. Malnutrition was the problem. Ketsa didn't know what to do. he was so hungry, but every food he got was given to his sister. Finally, he realized what a mistake it was. Even living with their aunt was better than this. Nevertheless, they couldn't go back now. He told their aunt that they would never come back. As he was trading for food, he came upon news, the war was over.. the Meji era had begun. Returning to the cave, with a single watermelon, he fed it to his sister.  
  
Kaoru weakly smiled at her brother. She felt so drained, and it took all her energy just to move. However, move she did. Nudging two stones at Ketsa, she rasped. "Look brother. rice balls... I made them for you."  
  
Ketsa stared at them horrified.  
  
Kaoru, seeing the look, "What's wrong... you don't like them..?"  
  
Shaking his head, Ketsa merely stated. "I love them, just rest..., and eat." Handing her the watermelon, he ran out the cave, in search of more food.  
  
While he was away, a young man, around the age of 30, walked by the cave. He was just getting back from the war, and looked forward to getting home. Needing a place to camp for the night, he found Kaoru in the cave. Worried for the girl's life, he grabbed her and rushed her to a doctor. The girl was barely breathing, and if he hadn't of come along, not long after, she would have died.  
  
When Ketsa returned, Kaoru was gone. Panicked, he searched all over town for her. Not being able to find her, he sunk into a state of depression. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He decided to rest under a bridge, with the other town bums. As a couple of police officer walked by, they nudged him. The only response was a thud, as he fell to the ground.  
  
Shaking his head, the police officer murmured to his partner. "This one's a goner to. You can see it in their eyes." He then began to search Ketsa, to find identification, and found only one possession, a fruit drop can. Ketsa's last words, before he fell asleep later.. "Kaoru"  
  
By the time Kaoru awoke, she was snug in a futon at the Kamiya Dojo. No matter how much she tried, the man who lived there wouldn't hear of letting her leave. It wasn't until a year later that she met a police officer, which knew of her brother's whereabouts.  
  
The police officer had somehow been stuck with the job of babysitting Kamiya Kaoru. Therefore, to amuse her, he told her stories about some of his adventures. Kaoru, not believing that he had been at Osaka, since his description of the place was a bit off, demanded proof. As proof, the police officer handed her an old battered fruit drop can, claiming he found it under a bridge in the town. Kaoru, instantly recognized the can, and turned it to peer at the bottom. Her suspicions were confirmed. Engraved there was the message. "Surprise! - Love Ketsa" Her brother always remembered how much she used to love those fruit drops.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
I don't know why I never really felt any hatred towards the imperialists. It actually at times shames me to think that I cared so much for the group that had stolen my family's life from my hands. However, as Mr. Kamiya adopted me, and raised me as his daughter, I began to understand that my loathings of the members of the ishin shishi were pointless. Everyone lost loved one's in war, some more than others did. Yes, at times, deep in my heart, I felt a grudge against Kenshin. Nevertheless, as I got to know him, that grudge transformed into love.  
  
TBC..  
  
~Sigh~ I'm sorry.. I realized I might have rushed the prolog a bit. but I wanted to get it over with, so I could start the real story. Btw..  
  
Grave of the Fireflies, and Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X, does not belong to me.  
  
This entire chapter was based off the movie grave of the fireflies. I only twisted the end a bit, changed the settings, and inserted rk characters. 


	2. Family

Thanks to all the reviewers! Here's the first chapter.. Btw, grave of the fireflies and rurouni kenshin/samurai x does not belong to me. Enjoy!  
  
It was a normal day at the Kamiya Dojo. The skies were blue and filled with cotton like clouds. A soft whisper of breeze blew through the air. It was a perfect spring morning, just like in fairytales. In Kaoru's mind, today would be perfect. Beautiful blue eyes, like a moonlit night sky wandered to the clouds. Lips parted as a sigh of content escaped, raven strands of hair fluttered in the breeze. Rustling of fabric could be heard as natures breathe passed. Kaoru was wearing her usual kendo-instructing outfit, as she gave Yahiko orders. "Alright Yahiko, lets see your kata's"  
  
Yahiko, obeyed, and began attacking an imaginary opponent. Normally, he wouldn't do what his sensei said, but when she was actually teaching him, now that was a different story. Though Yahiko hated to admit it, even though he called Kaoru busu, and gave her all the disrespect a little brother would, he though of Kaoru not only as a sister, but as a mother. She took him in, gave him a real home, and even food. Though the food she made wasn't exactly edible. It's the thought that counts. Still, it's always fun to pick on her.  
  
Kaoru turned her attentions back to her student, observing every move and mistake he made, and taking note to help him improve later. As she watched him, a surge of pride began to fill her chest. Her adopted brother had improved so much. He was learning quickly, and was on his way to becoming a master of the style. Kaoru didn't know why she had become so fond of Yahiko. Maybe it was because he reminded her of a distant memory of a loved one. Or that she knew what it was like to live without a mother.  
  
Suddenly, her attention was once again pulled away from her student, as someone walked through the gate. The man had long red hair, tied back in a loose pony tale. He wore a magenta gi and hakama. His violet eyes were softened as he entered his home. A silly grin plastered on his face. Kenshin Himura stepped into his home, with buckets of tofu hanging from a pole of bamboo that his shoulders supported. Standing next to him was obviously a street fighter. His gi top had his sleeves rolled up a bit, and in the back has the kanji evil, the front was left open to slightly expose a bandaged abdomen. Around his head was tied a red bandana, and his brown hair was spiked up. He wore loose white pants. In his mouth, he was lazily chewing on a fish bone, from who knows where. Voices filled the air,  
  
"Oi! We're home!" /"tadema!" /"Okerio"/ or "Welcome back!" The four friends, or rather, family members greeted each other. From there, the day was normal, Yahiko called Kaoru busu, Kenshin did the laundry, and Sano provokes Yahiko. And a game of chase ensues. It wasn't until evening that the day started to get abnormal. The four were sitting and eating dinner, when a knock interrupted their usual arguments and complaints about Kaoru's bad cooking. Kaoru, irritated, went to go greet the visitor, while the other three sat and waited for her to bring the guest in. However, instead of waiting, they scrambled to join her, as the sound of Kaoru's cry of surprise reached their ears. They came to the area, only to be startled to find that Kaoru, unconscious in the arms of another man.  
  
This man stood tall maybe a head taller than Kenshin, with short black hair, resembling Yahiko's. He wore an outfit, akin to Sanosuke's, except it was pitch-black, and there was no kanji on the back. He also wore a long black trench coat to accompany the outfit. Hidden underneath the coat was a sheathed katana. His eyes were blue, the same as Kaoru's, except devoid of any emotion as he glared at the strangers. His free hand, the one that wasn't cradling Kaoru danced lightly over the hilt of his katana, fingers softly caressing the leather-bound handle.  
  
The three men didn't know what to do, but they could feel the hostile ki that this man was admitting. Yahiko eyed him curiously, fury boiling through his veins, what did this man do to his mother? His hand whipped out his bokkon that was strapped to his back. His grip was firm, and he pointed the tip at the man. "What did you do to Kaoru?" He ground out, his teeth gritting in anger. He knew Kaoru well enough to know that she wouldn't faint at the mere sight of a stranger. This man had to have done something to her.  
  
Sanosuke thinking the same thoughts clenched his fists together. Ready to fight for his friends. "You better not have hurt jou-chan. or else" he punched his fists together for emphasis.  
  
Kenshin, though livid with fury, was the most reasonable one. Even though he'd rather be knocking this intruder out with his sakaboto, he restrained the urge. Calmly stepping forward, he placed his trademark rurouni grin on his face. "Um.. Do you mind if sessah asks your name, and what you wish for..?" Though he said this with the utmost respect and frivolously, there was also a hint of irritate behind it.  
  
The man let a smirk grace his features. These people were amusing him, especially if they thought that they could stand a chance against him. However, he had come for Kaoru, and no one was going to stop him from having her. "You simpletons are none of my concern. However, since you are here, you obviously have some connection to Kaoru-chan" His eyes flickered with love when he mentioned her name. He wouldn't hurt these people if it would also hurt Kaoru. "My name is Ketsa Mibu, and I'm Kaoru's brother." he trailed off as he gazed down at the face of his sister. It had been so long, 14 long years. (Kaoru had been five when she was separated, making her 19 now, Kenshin is 30, and Ketsa is the same age)  
  
The bokkon slipped from Yahiko's hands, and fell to the ground, as he stood there, shocked. Busu had never mentioned anything about family. They had assumed that they were all dead. His mouth hung slightly open.  
  
Sano dropped his hands, since obviously if this person really was related to Kaoru, she wouldn't be happy to find him black and blue when she came to. It looks like there was a lot of explaining that needed to be done. Moreover, right now, their source of information was out of it. "How do we know your not lying though..?" Better to be sure than sorry.  
  
Kenshin however, still did not trust this man, and shock rain though his veins. He didn't like the ki that this man had; it was one of a skilled fighter. He remembered, all of Kaoru's family had died. In addition, Ketsa's explanation's only made it more confusing. Kamiya, Mibu, which one was Kaoru really..?  
  
Suddenly, all attention turned to Kaoru as she slowly opened her eyes, staggering out of Ketsa's arms. She clutched her head as she moaned and muttered. "Man.I had the strangest dream." As she looked up, she found all of her friends studying her. Confused, she turned around, only to meet a pair of blue eyes, just like her own. She was shocked, and confused, yet hope and joy filled her heart at the same time. Hoping with all her might that it wasn't all a dream, she whispered, "Ketsa, is that really you.?" Reaching out a hand to touch his cheek, and finding that it was real, she jumped into his arm, and embraced him. Her face buried into his chest, as she clutched his shirt, sobbing. "I-I thought you were dead. did..didn't think that you. thank you.. oh kami..  
  
Ketsa merely held her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and burying his nose in her hair. He didn't think he would ever find her again. However, he kept searching. It was the only thing that kept him alive and sane. At a time, he had been willing to give up, and just die. However, when he remembered all the times he shared with his little sister, he regained some hope and determination. Over the years, he had become stronger, pledging to be able to protect his loved ones from that day forward. He trained on his own, while on the search for his lost sister and father. At the end of the war, their father never actually found them, nor did they gather any evidence that he was dead.  
  
Finally, the tears ended, and Kaoru apologized profusely to her friends, and introduced her brother to the kenshingumi. Guiding everyone back to the table, the men sat, while Kaoru left to get more food for their guest. The men sat there in complete silence. Finally, Sano broke it and stated in a low voice to Ketsa, "Might want to watch out when Jou-chan returns. Her cooking will kill ya."  
  
Yahiko, who at the time was scooping in some rice, that Kenshin made, started to laugh at the comment, and began to choke. Kenshin, with a small smile on his face chuckled, "mah mah.. Sano, that's not true. Kaoru-dono cooks very well." Personally, he liked Kaoru's cooking  
  
Sano snorted, "Yeah right, admit it Kenshin, jou-chans cooking is terrible. Man, I wish Megumi was here, there's a good cooker." Yahiko laughs, finally swallowing his food, "You only want fox to be here cuz you like her. And Kenshin, Busu couldn't cook if her life depended on it."  
  
At that moment, Kaoru walked through the door with a bowl of rice. Her fingers twitched, and she drew her arm back, throwing the bowl at Yahiko, who ducked. This caused the bowl to fly at Kenshin, hitting him in the face. Seeing that she missed, Kaoru began chasing Yahiko with a bokkon, leaving poor Ken on the floor, crying "oro."  
  
Sano grinned, and began to join the chase; he still needed to pay that brat back for the last prank the kid pulled. Ketsa watched this entire goings with a blank expression on his face. Finally, he gave in, and his mouth twitched into a small smile, than a chuckle. It seems his stay would be a bit fun. Apparently his sister had found a very suitable family, hopefully, he would be family to. This new home was going to be very amusing and fun, yet he had a feeling that it wasn't going to last long. After all, he had several enemies, and they were after his head.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, Kaoru and Ketsa are reunited, but how long will this reunion last? =) Hope you liked the chapter, please review! 


	3. The Past Returns

o.o wow!! I hadn't expected so many reviews! ^-^ Thank you everyone! Anyways. I got many questions. One was if Ketsa was in the revolution, wouldn't Kenshin have met him? Ketsa didn't fight in the revolution; he didn't become a fighter until after it ended. Their father, however, was part of the shinsingumi, as I said earlier, so yes, Ketsa and Kenshin were enemies.  
  
Well.. On with the story..!  
  
It was night, the sky was darkened a dark blue. The stars hung in that void, softening the darkness with the help of the full moon. They gazed upon the small building, the Kamiya dojo. Inside this dojo slept a happy family. This family has no connection through blood, but a bond of undying friendship. It wasn't until recently that a blood member entered this housing. This person, Ketsa Mibu slept. Tossing and turning, his covers and futon became crumpled. Eye brows furrowed as the nightmare he was having continued, and his lips curved in a small frown. The past was catching up.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Ketsa sat there, letting the raindrops that fell hit him and trickle down his body, soaking his clothes. He didn't care; nothing mattered at all. His blue eyes stared at a rock, not seeming to see it. Those spheres of life were now filled with sorrow and despair, devoid of any emotion save hopelessness. He couldn't see the rain, nor the surroundings. All he could see were flashes of images, the smiling face of his sister, the loving voice of his mother. And the state that the two most important people in his life had been. He felt so weak, and hungry but his spirit had dwindled to nothing, ready to just give up. He awaited his doom, welcomed the darkness that was closing in fast.  
  
However, fate decided to spare him for the moment. He was so lost in his own mind and memories, that he didn't hear the approaching men. They had been running to the bridge for shelter, having just completed a mission their boss sent them on. This is where they found Ketsa. Now these men weren't particularly kind. They were a street gang that took pleasure in other's pain. They loved to trick people into their grasp, making them slaves. When they came upon Ketsa, they found the perfect specimen. They took Ketsa back to their hideaway, fed him food, and waited for him to recover. Soon, they became angry at his behavior. They had to practically spoon-feed him. A slave was worthless if he didn't work. So, they began to beat him into submission. It wasn't until a particular memory that his spirit was rekindled, and he started to fight back. It was the memory of that night he was caught stealing. It hurt so much, but he didn't give up. He had to be strong, for Kaoru. Now was the time to be strong, he would find his sister, even if it took his entire life, he would continue searching for her when his spirit left his body.  
  
The gang he had become imprisoned in was the Kushinada. The boss was a highly trained swordsman, and the other members were decent. They gave Ketsa a shinai, refusing to give him a real sword, just in case he rebelled. They had him do their dirty work, stealing, mugging, and house cleaning. If there was nothing to do, then beat him for fun. A shinai was no match against a real sword, at least not unless the holder was highly skilled. Ketsa had no choice but to live this life. However, after getting over his depression, he refused to give up. Training every night, he improved himself, until one day, he beat boss. In the fight, he had been so livid with fury and hate that he took his opponent's blade, after disarming him, and decapitated him. ~~  
  
Ketsa awoke with his face pale and cold. Sweat trickling down; he didn't want to remember the painful times he spent in the Kushinada. Climbing out of bed, he stumbled to his door, needing air. However, before he opened the door, faint voices reached his ears. It was his sister, and that man. What was his name again? Kenshin, yes that was it. Deciding it was impolite to listen into their conversation, he was going to open the door anyways, until her heard his name. Now his curiosity was peaked. Why were they talking about him? Leaning an ear against the door, and lowering his ki, he strained to hear.  
  
Outside, Kaoru and Kenshin were discussing Kaoru's brother. Kaoru had just finished explaining about her past, as Mibu Kaoru. She lay cradled in Kenshin's arm's her head against his chest. Silent tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Kenshin squeezed her tightly, running his hands through her hair. They hadn't told anyone yet, but they were engaged. They were going to announce the news at dinner; however, Ketsa's arrival drove it out of their minds. Kenshin was filled with guilt. His clan had been the one to take Kaoru's happiness away. If it weren't for the Ishin Shishi, Kaoru would still be in her hometown, living happily with her family. However, the fact the she accepted him, even though during the revolution her family had been supporting the shinsengumi, made him love her even more. There was one problem though. How would Ketsa react to the fact that his future brother in law had helped destroy his town?  
  
Kaoru had been thinking similar thoughts. Lying down, her head cradled in his lap, she stared up at him, eyes still shimmering a bit from the tears she had shed. "Kenshin.how are we going to tell Ketsa? I-I don't think he'll like the fact that you were the Battossai."  
  
Kenshin nodded, lightly caressing her cheek. "Anata, don't worry. he doesn't have to know, not yet. I would never fight someone who means so much to you. I'll never steal your family from you again, I promise."  
  
Kaoru's words rung in Ketsa's ear. Battossai, was that tiny man really the most valued member of the Ishin Shishi? His eyes narrowed in anger. Fire coursed through his veins, it was this man, him, and his clan that put him through a life of hell. A silent pledge embedded into his heart, Kenshin would pay for stealing his family from him. Grabbing his sword, he unsheathed it, flinging the door open.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin turned at the sound of the door slamming open. Behind them stood a furious wolf. His hand was extended, pointing the tip of his blade at Himura, storming over; her grabbed his sister by the arm, and dragged her away from Ken, much to her protest. Glowering at the red head before him, he spoke, his voice icy and freezing as winter. "Battossai. prepare to die. I won't allow you to take Kaoru as well."  
  
Kenshin stood from his perch, a good foot shorter than the man did, but he wasn't to be intimidated. Hoping to resolve this through peace, he extended his hand in a calming gesture. "Ano? Mibu-san, is there something wrong? Sessah would be glad to help you if you need it." Ketsa spat at him, red with hatred. "Leave here Battossai, and stay away from my sister." He flicked a glance back at his sibling, who was staring at him in disbelief, tears in her eyes. He knew she would be angry with this. Nevertheless, it was for the best, she would thank him later. His sister deserved much more than a cold-blooded killer.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed, and flickered amber for the briefest of seconds. His hand reached down and danced over the hilt of his sakabouto. In a more serious and deadly tone, he replied, "I'm sorry, but I made a promise to never leave Kaoru-dono" He had made a promise, and he planned to keep it this time. He was never going to leave her unprotected again. They had been through so much together, and this man wasn't gonna stop him now.  
  
Kaoru watched horrified. Finally coming to her senses, she stepped out from behind Ketsa, and flung herself in front of Kenshin, allowing Ketsa's blade to be pointed at her throat. "NO! Stop it. this is stupid, he's done nothing to you... Please Ketsa, I don't want to lose anyone else!"  
  
Ketsa glared down at his sister, eyes softening as she flinched from his look. Grounding out, he stated, "Move." He knew he was being harsh, but he would apologize later. When the threat was over. Once Battossai was gone, then they could be a family again. "Do you know what your doing Kaoru? This man, he was the one who destroyed our village. He was there to slaughter our friends! HE KILLED our mother! Have you forgotten that our family was his mortal enemy? Have you forgotten about our father?"  
  
Kaoru trembled, as her thoughts became a jumble. Yes, she loved her family, and for the longest time had loathed imperialists. However, she had fallen in love with Kenshin, yet hated him at the same time. Who was she to choose? Her long lost brother or her soon to be husband? True, at the time that her family was slaughtered, she was still very young, and didn't really remember it all. All she remembered were bits and flashes. But she could never forget her brother. He was the clearest memory of all. She was so confused, finally what Ketsa said donned on her. 'He killed our mother'. She had thought that her mother had died in the fires.  
  
~TBC~ X.x sorry this was so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer! 


	4. Ketsa

o.o here we have a little side chapter, focusing on Ketsa. I hope you enjoy! ^-^ I'm so happy. I've never gotten this many reviews for just three chapters! Thanks a bunch everyone!  
  
~Ketsa's POV~  
  
Finally, I've done it. No more pain, no more suffering.I'm free of the ties that bind me from freedom. No more lashes for a simple mistake, no more beatings for a slip in perfection. So why aren't I happy? I've never killed anyone, not until now. Why is everything red, like blood? The sky, tainted with ruby, angel tears of blood. I don't want to be here. I don't want to feel the rain. Maybe if I close my eyes it'll all disappear. There's still blood...even now, as I close my eyes. I can feel it, sticky.and moist. I can smell it. its coppery smell so strong that I can almost taste its salty substance.  
  
Now, as I open my eyes, I refuse to accept the site in front of me. However, in my heart, I can feel that emptiness inside. Like a large chunk of my soul was separated and burned to ashes before me. My eyes wander to the body before me; it's a young boy. He has black hair, and blue eyes that would have been so stunning, if they weren't so devoid of life. The boy... he reminds me of someone. I try and try to think, but I can't think of the answer. Finally, it dawns on me. No! It can't be. this is all a nightmare... I'm delusional, yes... that's it. I rub my eyes, frantically trying to clear my vision. But the site before me stays the same. It's cold, like my entire body has fallen into a frozen wonderland. The chill seeps into my bones, my lungs my heart. Why is it so hard to breathe? As I stare down at my own body, I find it fascinating. Yet, at the same time... it's cold. Could it really be? Did I. kill myself?  
  
~3rd person pov.~  
  
Ketsa stood there, motionless as he stared down at the fallen body of the Kushinada boss. He was filled with shock, and blind to the true scene before him. His knees crumpled below him, and he knelt staring at the body, the hilt of a katana slipping from his grasp. Silent tears trickle down his cheeks, creating a path through the dirt and grime that covers him. From this day forward, Ketsa Mibu had lost his inner child. He knelt there, crying in a puddle of blood. Soon, his body began to feel light, yet his eyelids strangely heavy. Then, all became black as the sweet embrace of unconsciousness consumed him.  
  
This was how he was found, lying in that pool of blood and curled in a fetus position. A young woman stumbled upon him, as she was lost in the woods. +The hide out was in the woods, mmk?+. Startled, and panicked, her first thought was to ride away. It wouldn't be good to be caught in a scene with two dead people around you. Then, the site a rising chest caught her eye. That boy was still alive! Her horse shied away, as the smell filled its nostrils. Taking the boy, she rode to a clearing, far away from the site.  
  
Ketsa groaned wearily. It felt like his head had been smashed to a thousand pieces by a hammer. A delicious aroma filled his senses. His eyes snapped open, his attention grabbed by that smell of real food. Gaze wandering to the side, he found a woman cooking over a campfire. "Who are you...?" he croaked. His lips felt chapped, and his throat felt painful and hoarse. It's been awhile since he had water. Her head turned in his direction. Emerald eyes filled with surprise. He had to admit, she was a beauty. Black locks that trailed down to her shoulders were pulled into twin buns. She looked about 2 years younger than he, making her 13.  
  
That was how Ketsa met Ristrin. It didn't take long for them to become fast friends. Ketsa discovered that his new friend was also an orphan from the war. He continued to train, with his dead foe's katana. Ristrin joined him in his search for his sister, and in time, they began to develop stronger feelings. Until those feelings blossomed to love.  
  
However, fate was against Ketsa. One day, as they were walking along, they became ambushed by a group of bandits. They were clearly out numbered. However, Ketsa had the upper hand, his training had paid off. When he had stolen the life of a sixth bandit, he heard a familiar voice cry out. Ristrin was in the grasp of the leader. The leader held a knife to her throat, both trembled in fear.  
  
For you see, Ristrin wasn't very brave, or strong for that matter. She had always had someone there to defend her. Though she was terrified, her gaze wandered to her beloved, filled with trust. In her heart, she knew her koshii would save her. How wrong she was. Ketsa took on step towards them, and in panic, the boss drew back, and ran, slitting Ristin's throat in the process.  
  
She didn't last long, and her throat had been so filled with pain that she couldn't talk. Placing two fingers on her lips, she kissed them, before setting them on Ketsa's own lips. Mouthing her love to her horrified man, she slipped into an eternal sleep. Once again, Ketsa was devastated. However, he wouldn't let sorrow lead his life. No, not again. He would never again allow his emotions to get out of hand. He couldn't risk losing another loved one. He continued on his search for his sister, a stone cold mask placed on his face.  
  
He traveled all over Japan, though staying away. He had somehow come up with the conclusion that his sister was with his father. Even though it was more of a childish desire than reality, he had wished for it to be so. He knew that his father hated big cities, and Tokyo was definitely a large city. On his journey, he made several friends, and several enemies. Friends because he saved many people from bandits, and enemies, because he had a habit of slaying any thieves he saw. Finally, years later, as he was about ready to give up, he came a across a rumor. The former leader of the shinsingumi was working in Tokyo. He figured that this leader might know the where abouts of his father.  
  
He never did get to meet this leader, because he was to busy gathering gossip in the streets. He heard rumors about a young woman, who was described remarkably like Kaoru. In fact, they had the same name. Hoping his instincts were right, he left to the dojo, to see if it truly was Mibu Kaoru.  
  
In the streets of Tokyo, there were so many people, that Ketsa didn't even realize he was being watched. In the shadows of the alleys, a man stalked Ketsa. He had been assigned to follow the boy, and eliminate the target. Decked in a traditional black ninja costume, he proceeded to stealthily follow his victim. This man was a member of the Kushinada.  
  
After Ketsa had killed the leader, the gang has turned their eyes to their deceased leaders dear brother. Mitchicule Kushinada. Under his guidance, the Kushinada became a secret ninja clan, like the Oniwaban. The difference was, the Kushinada wished to remain a mystery. Mitchicule had sworn revenge for his brother, and finally, they would have it... At first, when he fought Ketsa, he was weak. He had barely escaped, and only luck had saved his life. He had used the boy's woman as a hostage. Luckily, he had managed to get away, and kill Ketsa's woman.  
  
Ketsa stood in front of the dojo, his heart racing with anticipation. He didn't want to get his hopes up, not this time. But as he knocked on the wooden door, he couldn't but help having a feeling, that this was it. Suddenly, he was struck with a long forgotten memory.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Ketsa and a friend were mock sparring. They had grabbed two sticks, and started a game of swords. Swinging them around, and pretending to be swordsman, they fought. Every attack Ketsa made, his friend parried, until finally, somehow, Ketsa had become disarmed. He stared up at his friend, who was about to mock stab him. However, before he could be 'killed', Kaoru intervened. Placing herself in front of her older brother, she spread her arms out wide, the tip of the stick at her throat  
  
"No! MEANY! I won't let you hurt my big brother!" The tiny voice of Kaoru called out. Her eyes filled with tears, no one gets to hurt her brother, no one but her. Because that was the job of a sister. Her blue eyes blazed in fire as she felt anger boil through her veins. Who did this person think he was? No one could beat her big brother; everyone knows that, so why did this friend beat him? This boy just wasn't playing fair!  
  
Ketsa blinked, and laughed. He hadn't realized that his sister thought this was all real. Grabbing Kaoru from behind, he managed to startle her. Swinging her onto his shoulders, after hugging her. Later that day, they headed to the beach, and he thanked her for 'saving his life.' He felt like the luckiest man in the world, his sister would have given up her life for him.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Ketsa smiled faintly at the memory that resurfaced. He had almost forgotten. The door of the dojo opened, catching his attention. Blue eyes clashed with Blue eyes. Both spoke at once in a low disbelieving whisper. "Koaru."  
  
"Ketsa..."  
  
~TBC~  
  
x.x all right.. I know I promised that this chapter would be longer. and it is... -.-; not by much. I'm REALLY sorry. I want to try to get a new chapter out at least every other day. But right now, I'm so tired. X.x haven't gotten much sleep lately. That's why I'm stopping this chapter here. I'm going to bed!!!! Again, sorry!  
  
~Falconess 


	5. Punishments

Heh, all right, enough stalling for me. Back to where we left off, at the third chapter.  
  
Kaoru felt her body go numb, as if her blood were ice. Three words echoed through her mind, destined to haunt her till the day she dies. Kenshin killed mommy. She felt like she was only four again. All the memories that she had forgotten with age came back to her, like a tidal wave. She remembered her mother's sweet smile, her laugh. All the times they shared as a family. If it hadn't been for the Ishin Sishi, she could be an ordinary girl right now. Married off to a villager whom she had crushed over, as she grew older. Her mind screamed in denial. Yet somewhere in her heart, she knew it was true.  
  
She felt so dirty. how could she have befriended the one person who started her nightmare of a life? Love and hate battled against each other. Her arms fell to her side, swiftly becoming limp. Those blue orbs filled with the pearls of a soul, tears. She didn't know what to do. There was one thing she knew though, she couldn't let them fight. She wouldn't lose a loved one, not again. In a soft voice, barely audible she stuttered. "Please.. Ketsa..I don't want to lose you to.."  
  
Kenshin watched Ketsa with a burning anger. The revolution was years ago, and in times of war. He didn't know whom he killed. Yes, he regretted killing innocents, there was no doubt about that. Once again, his eyes flashed amber, but he controlled it. He wouldn't let the Battossai emerge. Knowing that Kaoru would be hurt if he fought with her brother, he swiftly pivoted on his heel, and turned. Walking away to his room, he felt Ketsa's ki rise as he left. A frown marred his face, worried about Kaoru. What would she think of him now? 'Will she hate me..? No! She wouldn't we've been through too much together. Nevertheless, I killed her mother. Doesn't that change anything.?' Obviously, he doubted his beloved's love at the moment.  
  
Ketsa glared at the retreating back of the rurouni. They practically radiated fire of anger, and ice of hatred. If looks could kill, his definitely would, far more deadly than that of the battossai's or Aoshi Shinimori's. As the view of Ken became out of sight, he directed his angry glare at the silently crying for of his sister. "Do you have that little confidence in me..?" He couldn't believe his ears. What makes her think he'd be the one lost? Did she not believe in his skills? It was obvious that she thought the battossai was more skilled then he. It hurt him to know that she had so little faith in him. Sheathing his katana, he awaited her answer, only to be greeted by silence. Turning away in anger, he walked back into his room, and slammed the door shut.  
  
Kaoru felt like the whole world had turned against her. One minute, she was drowning in stress, supporting the world upon her shoulders. The next thing, it was lifted, and rush of blood swept through her. Knee's felt weak, and she felt so light. Nothing to keep her down on the ground now. She should feel free now, no one to shackle her down, and no one to expect her to choose a side. Then why did it feel like her heart was wrenched in two?  
  
The tears abruptly stopped as she heard a faint thud behind her. Turning, cheeks streaked with sorrow, she saw an intruder. The man stood there, a good foot taller than her. He was lean, and held a katana out. Obviously, he had speed; he was wearing a traditional ninja outfit, allowing him to blend in the night. Gasping, she hurried over to a bokkon that Yahiko had left out. Grasping the handle tightly, she stared her opponent down, confusion shining in her eyes. The tears were gone, but her eyes were still puffy from crying. At first, Kaoru had thought about calling for help. However, who would help her? She didn't deserve Ketsa's help, and what kind of wife would she be, if she were always seeking help from Kenshin? A couple is supposed to be partners, helping each other. So far, Kaoru had always depended on Kenshin to protect her; she couldn't live her life like that.  
  
Raijun smirked at the girl. How could she even think she could stand a chance against her? He had been sent here to bestow punishment upon Ketsa; the death of his dear sister would do nicely. Pointing the tip of the katana at his opponent, he charged forward.  
  
Years of training had honed Kaoru's senses. By a simple glance at the ninja, she could tell he was fast, and though he didn't seem it, strong. However, it was obvious he was taking her for granted, if he thought he would do anything with a simple thrust. Pivoting on her foot, she turned, feeling the breeze the blade created as it flew past her abdomen, by a simple millimeter. Since he had been running, he wasn't able to stop himself in time, and he soon found his back towards Kaoru. Bad position for him. Kaoru kept her bokkon diagonally across her chest as she approached his back, making sure to guard any attack he could make as she went near. Leaping into the air, as his back was still turned, she drove the bokkon down at his shoulder, just as he turned. She knew she had hit, and quickly drew the wood back, making sure to barely tap him.  
  
Raijun turned, not seeing his opponent at all. Soon, she came into sight as a painful shock went through his left shoulder. It shouldn't hurt this much, she had barely tapped him.. So why? He ground his teeth, ignoring the pain, though you could see his left hand twitching just slightly. Apparently, he had underestimated the girl. Bringing the blade up horizontally, he pointed the tip at the sky, as far as he could reach. His left arm arched into a claw like position. He moved his feet into a back stance; his left foot the one behind. His right was half a foot away from the other, and perpendicular to it, creating a 90-degree angel on the ground between his feet. Just for hitting him, this girl would feel his wrath.  
  
Kaoru allowed a sly smile slip onto her face. She could tell by the shock and anger placed onto her opponent face, that he had not expected such a blow to hurt. She eyed her opponent wearily, wondering why he was here. Voicing her thoughts, "How dare you just show up like you lived here, have you no manners?! State your purpose!" she snarled. She was not in a good mood.  
  
The only reply he gave was a simple word and action, "DIE". With that, he sprung forward, acting as if he were to thrust again. However, this time he timed it, knowing she would attempt the same move.  
  
Kaoru, according to his plans, did try to repeat the dodge. However, she was surprised to find that the blade slit across her abdomen this time. Though it wasn't a deep cut, it hurt. A soft cry of pain escaped her lips. That was all that was needed to draw Kenshin and Ketsa's attentions. They had been lying awake in their futons, when they heard Kaoru's cry. Both raced into the yard, drawing their weapons. Their arrival drew Kaoru's attention, as she turned her head, she didn't notice the sharp tip that was heading her way. However, at her loved one's shouts to move, she did. That didn't mean she had dodged completely though, the blade drove into her left shoulder, and she could tell that it had went all the way through. Falling to her knees, she panted, small trickles of sweat falling down. Pain laced through her, but she wouldn't give up. Not yet. Standing up in front of the amused eyes of her opponent, she held her weapon with one hand.  
  
Locking gazes with Raijun, she stated to the pair who were seething with hate and anger. "Please.don't interfere. this is my fight.." With that, she attacked with a new burst of energy, the pain edging her on. She could feel the endorphin's running through her. It had been so long since she had truly fought, and she forgot how exciting it felt. With the help of the new adrenalin rush, she attacked, faster thank Kenshin had ever seen her perform.  
  
Kenshin watched, barely able to control himself. His eyes were flashing amber, and his hand was beginning to twitch. It was just itching to draw the blade, turn it, and decapitate the man that dared touch his woman. The Battossai in side screamed at him to do something, however, the rurouni restrained. If his beloved said no, then that meant no. It didn't mean he had to be happy about it though. Even though he didn't like it one bit, he had to agree that Kaoru had some skill. He had never seen her fight against someone her own level. With training, she could be just as good as he could.  
  
Ketsa was also having a bit of trouble keeping himself back. However, he knew what his sister was trying to prove. Though it was idiotic of her, at least that's what he believed. He felt terrible for accusing Kaoru of thinking she had no faith in him. It seemed that it was truly the other way around. It had been so long since he had seen her, and he was still treating her like the baby he had last seen. Now, watching her, he knew that she had turned into a beautiful woman.  
  
Raijun didn't know what to think, other than shock. He was impressed at this girl's skills. Where did she get all this energy? Soon, the pain he was feeling intensified. Every tap hurt as if a hammer had struck it and the smith was his opponent. Knowing that he had been outmatched, he withdrew, not without throwing a shuriken Ketsa's way however.  
  
The shuriken flew past Ketsa, barely cutting his cheek, before embedding itself into his door. Attacked to it, was a letter. However, the letter wasn't his concern at the moment. The primary source of his attention was Kenshin. Now that the fight was over, he noticed that the Battossai was here as well.  
  
The two stared each other down from across the yard. As if they were fighting over who would have Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru stood in the center, smiling in victory. Her face was pale, and beaded with sweat. Long hair was a bit wet from all the fatigue. Sighing, she noticed the activity her audience was engaged in. So much for being free. The world came crashing right back at her. However, she wouldn't worry about that now. It was time for sleepy time. With that, the loss of blood finally caught up, and she collapsed.  
  
Ketsa and Ken both rushed forward at the abrupt movement. They rushed to be the one to catch her. Strong arms wrapped around her small body, and Ketsa cradled her, carrying her into her room. Ken followed silently, all indication of anger at Ketsa erased with worry.  
  
Megumi was quickly fetched, and everyone was soon out of bed. The men stood outside of the door. It was silent, a large tension between the four. Suddenly, their attention was drew to Megumi, who had emerged.  
  
"Is Kaoru going to be ok?" Yahiko blurted out, the first to break the silence. He had beaten everyone to the question. No one commented on the fact that he had used her real name.  
  
Megumi solemnly shook her head. She couldn't lie, no matter how much she wanted to. "I'm afraid.. I don't know. It seems that the blade had been tipped with poison." Her vision became watery. She was supposed to be a doctor, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't get the poison out of her friend's system. It seemed that this poison was a new kind, one that few knew the antidote to.  
  
Once again, silence fell upon all, and no one noticed as Yahiko slipped away.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Heh, I know that it's a bit confusing. 


	6. Parting ways

Aye aye, I know.. .; It's been way to long since I last updated. X.x I didn't expect my summer to be so busy. However, here's the next chapter. I've already got ideas planned out for further chapters, so no worries.. no more writers' block for me!! Enjoy.  
  
At Megumi's words, there was a complete and utter silence. Tension filled the area, as if all were waiting for a bomb to drop. Sano was the one to break the silence, his voice slightly trembling, as he struggled to keep it from cracking. "How much time does Jou-chan have.?" The thought that his little missy was going to die was painful, but if they had time, they could find the antidote.  
  
Megumi shook her head, hot tears trickling down her cheeks. "At least a week.. at most.. 2. I'll send a letter to all the doctors I know.. but.. I don't think anyone has found a cure for this yet. It seems that Kaoru has slipped into a coma. Her heart rate is very weak.If..I mean.. IF Kaoru is strong enough. she could save herself. but.. that chance is slim."  
  
The four adults sat in Kaoru's room, kneeling and just gazing at her. For adults, they weren't quite thinking sensibly. Yahiko, whom entered holding the letter, broke the silence in the room. For once, he was silent, throwing the letter at Ketsa, he withdrew once again.  
  
Ketsa stared down at the letter, for a few seconds uncomprehending. Then, as if suddenly his dark world had been illuminated, he realized that the letter had been from the attacker. His eyes scanned the contents, gripping the sides firmly. The others watched him, curious and hopeful. Finishing it, he glanced back at his sister, his body trembling with utter fury.  
  
~Letter~  
Ketsa,  
  
Suffer, feel the pain of a lost sibling. Does it hurt..? I hope your heart is burning in this underworld that I've created. I am a kind man, truly I am. And therefore, I have come to bring my condolences and support. In this world, people always long to touch the stars, and seem to forget, that the earth has it's own star. However, fireflies die to quickly. Yes.fireflies. so beautiful, yet with a short trap from another human, they perish. You have killed your firefly, trapping it like it were yours to control, that it could only glow for you and you alone. She has emitted her last shine for you Ketsa, even the stars die with the night. ~end letter~  
  
Guilt and pain warred inside Ketsa's heart, and all he could do was blame himself and hope that his little sister was strong.  
  
Kenshin stayed quiet, as his violet eyes fixed onto Kaoru's pale face. He sat closest to her, his strong hands clasping her right hand in his. Inside he was dieing, hating himself for allowing her to fight on her own. After all these years of friendship, right when they were going to start their own family, everything crumbles. Someone just didn't want them to be happy. For once, he didn't know what to do. There was no way to trace the attacker. All he could do was wait.  
  
Yahiko stood in the middle of the court with his bokkon in hand. He knew he should be sad, or at least angry. However, for some reason, no tears would come. He refused to cry, no one had ever been allowed to see him shed a tear, other than Kaoru. Maybe it was because he wasn't surprised, fate just wanted him to be an orphan.  
  
He began the first kata. His actions lacked grace, and skill. All his thrusts were powerful and strong, but radiated only anger. Somehow, he doubted that he could protect the ones he loved. After all, his big sister was dying, and he had done nothing to prevent it.  
  
Where had he been..? Snoring his little immature butt off, that's where. He was angry with everyone, Kenshin and Ketsa had been there, why hadn't they done anything? He was angry with the adults, but he was even angrier with himself. Soon, the anger grew, as he wasn't able to perform the kata properly.  
  
"ARG!!!" in frustration and anger, he brought the bokkon up, and snapped it over his knee. Hurling the remains as far as he could, he stormed out of the place, heading to the river to think. He didn't return till late at night the next day. By that time, almost everyone, but Kenshin had exited Kaoru's room.  
  
Sanosuke was snoring away in a guest room, and Ketsa had retreated to his own room to gather his emotions under control. The only one who remained was Kenshin, who slept silently in the corner, sitting up as he had done long ago, during the bakamitsu.  
  
Yahiko entered the room, and gazed lovingly down at the only sister figure he had ever had. During his thinking, he had come to one conclusion. He would protect Kaoru, from anyone that could hurt her, and that meant both Ketsa and Kenshin. It had been their fault that she was hurt in the first place. It was obvious that the two had been there, and it didn't take a genius to know that there was great tension between the two.  
  
Yahiko knew his mother/sister's mind well enough to know that she would try to keep the two from getting involved. Kaoru would never take on a dangerous foe unless she had been guilt ridden. In the past, it had always been Kaoru who was there for him, wiping the flood of tears away for him. In addition, he remembered, all those times that she was in pain. He'd never forget those times, because it has caused his own heart to ache. And he knew, that all the tears of depression, of pain, anger, they had all been caused by one simple person. Kenshin. No more, Yahiko vowed. He would not allow one more tear to fall from his mother's eyes. For a second his mind backtracked. did he just call Kaoru mother? However, as astonishing as it was, it was somewhat true. Not only was Kaoru his sister, but adoptive mother as well. When no one else would give him a home, she had always been there. His hardened hands wrapped his dear Kaoru in a hug, and gently picked her up.  
  
Kaoru's hair cascaded down, hanging limply, like the rest of her body in Yahiko's arms. Her breathing was harsh and ragged, and her face pale, as if she were a ghost to disappear at dawn. Yahiko was horrified that she was so light. He knew that his teacher was small, but he had always believed that she was strong. Years of training must've hardened her muscles right? Opening the door, with his foot, he calmly walked out of the dojo. Without turning back, he left his adoptive home, and his friends behind. No one bothered to stop him, for no one saw. He knew where he would go, he may be an orphan, but every orphan had his connections.  
  
Kenshin had been to lost in the depths of his dreams. Old memories resurfaced, all the times his presence had endanged kaoru-dono was replayed repeatedly in his mind. The difference was, this time, he was helpless to stop it. Repeatedly, he watched as each new enemy came, and each claimed Kaoru as their prize. She was passed around like a rag doll, from one enemy to another. Her teary eyes haunted his very soul. Each time he came to confront an enemy, she had been moved to another's hand. Moreover, he slaughtered his enemies, one by one. He enjoyed the taste of their blood on his lips as the liquid splattered with a simple twist of a wrist. A silver blade driven into their necks. He felt good slaughtering them, as if he were a teen once again.  
  
Finally, he came upon his final enemy, his last obstacle to Kaoru. Enishi. And to his utmost horror, as he pulled his arm back to slay the man who dared challenge him, he found Kaoru in his way. There she knelt, cradling Enishi (can anyone tell me his last name? X.x I cant seem to spell it properly) in her arms. Her back was facing Kenshin, her head turned to stare into his eyes with that tearful gaze. She whispered, barely audible, "please.. you'll have to kill me first, before I will ever allow you to draw my beloved's blood."  
  
He felt as if his world was falling, his dreams shattered to glass shards that drove into his soul and threatened to tear him apart. He could only utter one word. "why". With that simple word, the scenery began to change, the couple drifted farther and farther away. He ran after them, to no avail. He got his answer though, Enishi's voice echoed into the air, "You've failed her Himura."  
  
Kenshin woke with a jolt, tears prickling his eyes. It was all a dream, a horrible dream. His eyes drifted onto the futon in the middle of the bed. Knowing that the very site of his love would soothe him. However, that was not to be. At the site of the empty futon, his eyes widened. He bolted for the door, slamming it open. Amber eyes surveyed the yard, nothing. No Kaoru. His senses rose, maybe she was better? Maybe she just had to stretch her legs. Yes, that was it. It was a miracle, she was better and watching the fireflies. However, he knew he was only trying to comfort himself. Koaru was gone, and there was no clue as to where she went. Unless.his eyes narrowed, and he turned to a room across the yard. With godlike speed, a small click was heard as he unsheathed his sakaboto. With almost impossible speed, some liked to describe it as god-like, he streaked into Ketsa's room.  
  
Ketsa was startled from his deep meditation by the harsh snarl of Kenshin. His eyes opened and registered the fact that he had a very sharp looking point at his throat. Blue eyes narrowed, and a hand reached down to dance lightly over the hilt of his own weapon. However, Kenshin's words made him forget about fighting the battossai now. "what have you done to Kaoru" the words echoed in his ear. Obviously, Kenshin figured that Ketsa didn't know a thing, explaining why Himura suddenly left the dojo. Soon to be followed by Kaoru's brother, when he discovered her gone. Sanosuke, woken by the entire racket, soon joined the search. The three of them practically tore up the town looking for the Kamiya girl. However, no one knew of any clues, cept one. Yahiko was gone as well. But no one bothered to notice this fact, as none of them had seen him since he had thrown that letter at Ketsa. So frantic in their search, they didn't bother to put two and two together. No one believed that of all people, Yahiko would dare to "kidnap" Kaoru. Eventually, after days of searching, as neither Kaoru, nor Yahiko was found, the began to give. The only conclusion they could come up with was, either Yahiko ran away, or something had happened to him. Kaoru's disappearance remained a mystery. A week past, and the once kenshingumi family began to split ways.  
  
Ketsa left on his own journey, somewhere, he knew that his sister was still alive, as well as his father. Why else would someone bother to kidnap his sister? To take a soon to be dead girl was pointless, unless the girl could somehow be saved. Therefore,, his new adventure began. A quest for lost family.  
  
Kenshin sank into a deep depression, similar to when he had thought Kaoru dead by Enishi's hands. However, instead of living in the ally's, he resumed his life as a rurouni. No matter how many times Sanosuke tried to convince him to stay, he would not. He left at the time as Ketsa, the two gave each other a sad look, and for once, they had come to an understanding. Then the two turned, and began walking in opposite directions. The rurouni's quest for a home had begun.  
  
Sanosuke had no idea what to do. As there was no one to take care of the dojo, he decided he would take the responsibility. However, he was often found in the forest, releasing his frustrations out on the boulders and trees. No one was left, he felt so alone..well..at least Megumi was still here.  
  
~~alright.. here we back track a few weeks, to when Yahiko left with Kaoru. This is where a new story begins.. Yahiko's tale. from here, I'm going to write a short story for each of the members of the family. The first story, will be Yahiko's~  
  
Yahiko's Tale..  
  
I'd been an orphan for most of my life. Well...maybe I didn't have a true family, but I had something that was as good as one. I had friends. and I had Kaoru. Before I met my busu, sister Kaoru. the only family or friend I had, had been my mother, and Mishimaro. He had been like a big brother to me. In fact, he was Kaoru's age, well now he would be. But I didn't really know him long, for he left to travel the world. You see, his dream was to become a doctor. My mother had been alive at the time. She treated Mishimaro like a second son. It was her illness that pushed him to leave and accomplish that dream. He had left 5 years ago, and since then, I've heard tales of a priest who could save lives with a wave of his hand. It was said that he could heal a blind's eyes. I think people were exaggerating my friend's skills, but still, I was proud of him. He had traveled to ancient lands, learned the techniques of healing from the times of the past, to present.  
  
The day he left, he had promised me that if I ever needed him, he would be there. So here I am, an ugly girl in my arms as I seek my life saving friend. I knew where he would be. In our old home, in China. I had formally lived in that country. True, I was born in Tokyo, but then my mother and I moved to a new country, that's where we met Mishimaro. When my mother became ill, and we began running from the clans that sought money, we came back to Tokyo. It was a mistake to come back there, for it was there that my mother died, and I was caught, and forced to become a petty thief.  
  
It's been only a single day since I left behind the place I could call a home. Now my sister and I are on a boat, tis off to China for us. The gentle rocking of the small yet sturdy holding is rather soothing to my nerves. I can't seem to sleep, and so, I lay on the deck, and stare into the deep night sky. It's so beautiful, I wish for once I could touch the stars. It's now that I need it the most, craving for a star to guide me through this dark pit of turmoil. Sister..please.. be alright.  
  
With those last thoughts, Yahiko fell asleep upon the deck of the gentle rocking boat. It was as if, once again, he was cradled in the arms of a loving mother, rocked to sleep. However, this time, it lacked the warmth and security that love granted.  
  
Bright streams of light burned into his eyes, forcing him awake from the dark realm of sleep. For a few minutes, his vision was blurry, the sands of time not yet completely cleaned away. Lips parted in a soft groan, and then a yawn. His body rose, to sitting position. Arms extended and fingers stretched as if trying to reach the heavens themselves. Maybe they were grasping for a miracle, a message of hope, and a promise that Kaoru would be alright. What ever the hidden reason was, it succeeded in stretching his muscles, and pulling him into the stage of awareness that came with waking up the smiling face or morn. Pushing himself up, he headed to the railing, and stared off into the distance, a sea of water before him. But, as he squinted, he began to see a small narrow strip of land in the distance. There it was, his former home.soon they would be there, in China. The key to Kaoru's salvation.  
  
Yahiko's Tale- TBC!!  
  
My hands are starting to get tired, x.x as are my eyes. There is still A LOT more to yahiko's substory, so please be patient. Hopefully, you all enjoyed this chapter. If not, then I have utterly failed as a writer. =P until the next vigginette.  
  
~~Falconess 


	7. A new life

Oh, wow. V.v didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped, but I guess that's what I get for taking so long to update huh? Anyways.I've a vote up. Which tale should I post after Yahiko's? The choices are.  
  
Kenshin  
  
Mishimaro (character I made up)  
  
Ketsa (again.. one of my own characters)  
  
Enishi  
  
Kaoru  
  
^-^; The next main characters of the soon to be coming chapters are up to you! Oh, and I decided, that instead of posting the entire tale of a character, before I move on to another, I'm going to post a part of each tale at a time. -.-; that way, fans of a certain character, isn't going to have to wait for like, 5 more chapters, to see their favorite char. Well, Yahiko's entire tale will be posted, before all the others. His needs to be done, so that everything would be a bit more understandable in the future.  
  
I would make the entire tale, into one chapter, however. ... my knowledge about all the events and characters seemed to be a bit foggy. ~Falconess ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko's tale: part two  
  
Funny, though it had been so long ago that he had been here, Yahiko felt completely at home. Light rays of the sun were just now beginning to pierce through the formally dark sky. Rosy fingertips clasping around the land to warm and protect. Tiny drops of dew were slightly shimmering when the rays hit them, having fallen not to long ago. It was the start of a brand new day. Yahiko traveled on a dirt road, Kaoru strapped to his back with an apron, he observed the familiar landscape. In his arms, he had secured her legs, her arms flung over his shoulders, and most her weight upon him. Her head was rested peacefully on his shoulders, it was a bit uncomfortable, her head was in awkward position on his shoulder bone, and the weight was not pleasant, however, he didn't complain. Now was the time to appreciate the fact that he could still feel the gentle breathing of the lady upon his cheek.  
  
Loose bits of gravel and dirt were stirred with each trudging step her took. He'd been walking for a quite a while now. It would have been much easier, if his destination had been a city, then he could've gotten a ride. However, no one seemed to like to travel into uninhabited fields and hills. Well, maybe it was inhabited, if you counted a single person, a population. This was where he was headed, a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. However, he knew his goal was soon to be reached, he could already see the fields of rice and vegetables. It wasn't a very big field, suitable to feed a small family, and certainly more than enough to feed a single person.  
  
As these markings of habitation came into view, his blood seemed to quicken. It felt as if his heart was about to leap out of his chest. It's still here, he was thinking to himself. The home that he had so many childhood memories in. He took the last short distance with a run.  
  
Skidding to a stop in front of the door, he suddenly felt shy. It'd been so long since he had been here, and even longer since, he saw his old friend, Mishimaro. He wasn't quite sure what he would say.  
  
He took a glance at the pale face of Kaoru, quicklyIt had only been 5 days since she was poisoned. It actually felt more like 4 weeks. Megumi said the very least was a week that meant they might only have 32days left. He thanked Kami that he had made this decision in time. He could tell my just her breathing that she was in a worse condition then yesterday. Her pulse had lightened considerable.  
  
A weak smile came at his face, and whispered to the oblivious sister figure. "welcome home..Kaasan. (did I spell that right? it supposed to be mother..)" Knowing that ever minute meant more pain for Kaoru, he braced himself to either be accepted, or rejected, and knocked.  
  
In a minute, the door was opened, a small creak resounding. To Yahiko, it felt like he had been waiting a lifetime. It was one of those times in your life, when your worry and stress just seem to like to be frustrating, and make it seem like everything was in slow motion.  
  
There in the doorway stood Mishimaro. He was rather tall, at least a head and a half taller than Kaoru. It seemed that he had several growth spurts over the years. He was a rather strange sight, after all, this was China. There he was, looking quite intimidating. He wore all black, and in the traditional samurai outfits. Very strange especially in this country. Unlike the samurai's though, he didn't carry a katana with him. In it's place, was a bokkon. Of course, as a healer and doctor, he would never intentionally kill anyone. And so, his beliefs were similar to Kaoru's, a sword is meant to protect, and not to slay. His hair was slightly messy and black, though it only added to make him look more handsome. The strands of hair were only an inch or two long, except for a few strands of his bangs that fell down to stop right between outside the bridge of his nose, and his eyes.  
  
The orbs, or windows to his soul were a light shade of brown. For a split second they widened in surprise, he hadn't expected any guests, let alone, family.  
  
In an instant, Yahiko was swept up in a bone-crushing embrace, somehow, the man had managed to sweep both Yahiko and Kaoru into the hug. All the boy could do was squirm in protest, "Mishi, stop it! Ugh, that's so .ew!!" Though inside, he was happy as well, if Kaoru wasn't on his back, and if he wasn't so stuck up and full of pride, he'd probably jump on Mishi's back right now, and beg for a piggy back ride. Oh, that brought back the memories.  
  
~later that day~  
  
The childhood friends, Mishi and Yahiko sat around the table, talking about the past, and sipping tea. They had just finished dinner. Kaoru lay a few feet away in a futon in the corner. Her face was less pale now, and her breathing a bit steadier. Just as Yahiko had hoped, Mishimaro had known the antidote. It had taken almost all afternoon to gather the ingredients for the medication. The herbs that were needed were rare, and only found in certain places. It seemed that luck was in Kaoru's favor, for Mishi had a garden of herbs. Other ingredients had to be found in town, which Yahiko gladly went to retrieve, this time the journey made much easier with the use of a horse.  
  
Unlike all of his other friends, Mishi actually treaded Yahiko as an equal, rather than a child. Maybe it was because at the moment, he was showing rare maturity, the stress and worry about Kaoru's health had driven him into a temporary serious nature. At the moment, he was questioning his friend about his 'mothers' well being.  
  
"Maro.Kaoru will be fine. right? I mean. I know you can save her, you're the best healer in this era. So.there's no chance that this medicine will fail.. that's right.. isn't it?" Even though he stated that he had fully confidence in Mishi's skills, he couldn't help but feel a slight doubt and worry. This was his only family's life at stake.  
  
Maro's lips turned from a faint smile, to an almost frown. He didn't want his friend to be worried. The girl would live, but. the side effects of the poison had yet to be determined. This was a little fact that he had neglected telling Yahiko so far. Well, now was as good as a time as ever. "Hiko-chan.yes, she'll live.but.the side effects.I don't know what they are at the moment"  
  
"When will she wake?" he was anxious to know for himself that she would be out of bed soon  
  
"depends.most of her strength has been stolen away. It might take a few days, or three"  
  
Those days seemed to fly by fast for the little samurai boy. He spent the time, roaming the familiar lands, practicing, and spending time with his 'brother'. They became closer then ever, as if the old thread that connected them had suddenly shortened, and became a coil of rope. It had been years since they had that brotherly relationship. It was as if Yahiko had a family again. Now, if only his sister would wake up. As if a sudden answering to his wishes, on 4th day of their stay there, beautiful blue eyes opened after a week of being lost in the darkness.  
  
Yahiko was overjoyed when he heard a soft moan coming from Kaoru. They, meaning him and Maro, had been eating lunch, when the patient stirred. He quickly scrambled to her side, followed by Maro in a more slow, and subtle stride.  
  
As he watched his sister wake, he held his breath, his heart about to leap through his throat in a shout of joy and relief. When she slowly began to sit up, her hands covering her eyes, he swept the still weak body into an affectionate hug. Once again, he had his family. His face buried into her abdomen, and the relief and anxiety finally broke him. The tears began to fall, all this time he had been suppressing his worry, and the relief almost overwhelmed him.  
  
Mishi watched with his lips curled in a smile, happy that his brother could sleep without nightmares once again. However, when Kaoru seemed to stiffen, and lower her hands, onto Yahiko's shoulders, that smiled turned into a frown of worry. Something was bothering him, why are her eyes unfocused? They seemed to be staring past Yahiko, instead of at him.  
  
Yahiko was to overwhelmed to notice that Kaou had stiffened at his embrace. A grin broke out into face when he felt gentle hands on his shoulders. Slowly, the tears subsided, and he looked up into the face of the cause of his worries. Confusion was written all over her face. He couldn't help but chuckle, she was probably wondering where they were. "We're at my old home, Kaoru, in China. I brought you here to find an antidote for the poison you had taken."  
  
Even with that statement, Kaoru was confused. "Oh.that answers where I am.Kaoru.is that my name. Why can't I remember!? Who are you? And why is it so dark.doesn't anyone have a candle!!" Tears began to slowly trickle down her cheeks. She felt lost, and confused, a little girl having been separated with her parents in the dark streets.  
  
With Kaoru's words, Mishi's fear became true. He had hoped that the side effects we're that extreme, but it seems that their luck had run out. "Ah..Kamiya-san. I'm afraid.. it's not dark..it seems that.. the poison has made you blind." Before he would allow the girl to become hysterical, he quickly added, as reassurance. "But don't worry, I know of a way to revive your sight, it will take a while, but you will see the light again, I swear. There was.. one other side effect.." he trailed off  
  
Yahiko was silent, Mishi's words echoed in his head 'she's blind..' Out of the freezer, and into the frying pan. For a while, he was a numb. She had said she didn't know him. What did that mean? Was it another side effect? He didn't even want to think about, he wouldn't ever. There was no way he would ever accept the fact that Kaoru had amnesia. Nevertheless, sometimes, you have to accept things as they are.  
  
Fate is a cruel creature, she didn't seem to favor the Kenshin-gumi, well, at least not at the moment. Though it is said that the greater the obstacle, the better the reward.  
  
Kaoru didn't need to hear about the other side effect, she already knew. And that knowledge terrified her. She was empty, a shell with no memories. The minute her eyes opened, all recollections of the past, every shard of former memories, whether it was good or ill, flew from her mind. She did have one very faint memory. There was an ache in her heart when she tried to fully unveil the distant image. She recalled rain, and blood. A flash of red, was it her imagination? Or did that look like hair? Amber eyes that one could drown in, gold that was hungrily sought for.  
  
Maybe the amnesia wasn't a side effect, maybe the past was just so terrible, that he body forced herself to forget. This could be a brand new life. Kaoru knew there were only two other's in the room with her. It was obvious that both were concerned for her. If that past was painful, then she didn't want to remember it, this could be a new life, with ppl that care for her. A faint smile on her lips, she said in whisper, her voice soft and barely audible. "you don't have to tell me the other side effect. I have amnesia. don't I?"  
  
Mishimaro solemnly nodded his head, then realizing that she couldn't see, said in a low voice, a hint of sympathy in his tone, "aye.."  
  
Kaoru could sense the pity in him, and she scowled. For some reason, pride just wouldn't allow her to take pity. "Don't feel sorry for me. Maybe the past is best forgotten."  
  
Once again, Yahiko was thrown into a state of utter confusion and turmoil. Best forgotten? No, it couldn't be.. yet, she did have a point. He had promised to never let anyone hurt her again. From this point forward, Kaoru could hold better memories, ones that lacked the two men in her life that caused so much pain. Coming to a decision, a grin spread on his face. "Name's Yahiko, busu!"  
  
For some reason, the name Yahiko seemed just slightly familiar. Then again, the thought could've been a figment of her imagination. Her hands twitched, and her mouth as well, as it turned into a scowl. One of her strong hands clenched into a fist. Raising it, she brought it down, right on Yahiko's head, with enough force to cause him a bit of pain. "Don't call me busu, Yahiko-chan!"  
  
It was Yahiko's turn to twitch. Chan.. he's not a little kid!."DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!!"  
  
And so, their new life as a family began.  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review and vote!!!  
  
~Falconess 


	8. Old enemies, new friends

Yahiko's Tale: part three  
  
It was one of those perfect days, you know, the kind you find in fairytales. The days before seemed to fly by in a blur. Yahiko stood in front of the cottage, his bokkon piercing through the air. "Ichi, Ni, San, Shi" And with each number, he brought the weapon down onto his imaginary opponents head. He continued until he reached 100 swings.  
  
Off to the side, under the shadow of some tree's sat Mishimaro and Kaoru. A white bandage was wrapped around Kaoru's eyes. It was moist and a bit sticky, a salve having been rubbed into it. This forced Kaoru to keep her eyes closed, preventing them from being to stressed to heal properly. With the loss of her sight, her hearing had increased. So that's what she did in her spare time, listen. Right now, Mishimaro was teaching her how to make certain antidotes. She was learning to identify them by smell, and shape. The two had quickly become friends, or rather, family. Mishi soon became like a twin brother to her. Though Kaoru couldn't remember her former beliefs, it didn't take long for her to develop them again. She picked up her old ideals, quickly, and personality never changed. She couldn't be any happier, especially since Mishi had the exact same morals.  
  
The two really were like twins, in ideals and beliefs. Soon they found that they even had similar habits. The only true difference was their genders, looks, and personality. Kaoru tended to be a bit more aggressive when angry, while Mishi tended to be subtler in his punishments, preferring to let his prey broad before pouncing. Their prey just happened to be Yahiko, who seemed to enjoy frustrating them both. One of the prankster's escapades had them locked in a closet together  
  
Yahiko finished his practice, and wiped the sweat that had developed on his forehead off. His glance wandered to his friends, a small smile on his lips. In his eyes, they were the only important people in the world.  
  
Actually, they did look like a cute couple. The tiny wheels in his head started to turn, as he plotted plans for their future. Kaoru and Mishi really did like each other, however, Yahiko doesn't seem to understand the difference between sibling liking, and soul connecting affection. In his eyes, love was love; there was only a difference if you were of the same blood, and the age gap was way to big. After all, when he first started living in the dojo, he wouldn't have minded at all if he grew up to marry Kaoru. However, he knew he was much to young for her; he still liked to think of them as having a love-hate relationship though.  
  
Of course, his mind concluded, Kaoru and Mishi didn't have any blood connecting them, and they certainly were the right ages, after all, Mishi was only half a year older. They seemed to be comfortable with each other and friendly. A soft breathe left his lips as he sighed, that work out did him good. It wasn't the same though, there was no loud instructions coming from his sensei. No busu chasing him around. Taking weary steps, he made his way over to his friends, and plopped down next to Kaoru.  
  
He was very surprised to see that Kamiya wasn't startled about his sudden appearance at all. It seemed that she was getting better at sensing others. Mishimaro had decided to give her lessons on sensing ki's. Ever since then, her senses seemed to have soared, making up for her lost eyesight. She could even read, tracing the ink markings, since they made a barely felt groove into the rough paper. She didn't develop this sensitive touch until recently. The time of the day could be felt in the air, the temperature, and sun giving it away.  
  
A month went by, and Kaoru was able to move around by herself. She had memorized the lay out of the cottage. Currently she was in the kitchen, with Mishi by her side. Yahiko had gone out to the village to get some tofu. A flash of silver glinted as she brought down the knife onto a stalk of bamboo. Cutting it into tiny slices, she used her fingers as a guide for the knife, making sure that her fingertips were parallel to the blade, so as to not cute them off. Gathering the bits and pieces into a small pile, she turned her head to where she knew Mishi would be. "Alright.. I'm done! What do I do now, Mishi?" By now, the bandage had been taken off, and she could see a faint outline of objects. Everything was fuzzy though, as if a cloud of smoke was blocking her vision.  
  
Mishi smiled faintly at her. She had learned quickly, her senses had heightened tremendously. Once she got her full vision back, and learned to fight, she could be unstoppable. In a year, he wished to leave to travel the world again, and he was hoping to bring his friends along. Knowing that Kaoru could protect herself put him at ease, and made his wish closer everyday. He already knew whom he would get to teach Kaoru the art of swords. The man he had in mind had taught him as well. The man was an old friend of his, and would soon be coming to visit in 3 weeks. He had gotten the letter yesterday. Finally, he stopped letting his mind wander, and snapped back into reality. He was supposed to be teaching Kaoru how to cook, since she can't quite remember how. However, according to Yahiko, she didn't know how to in the first place. Therefore, he continued the lessons. Teaching Kaoru was fun, it brought them closer together  
  
Yahiko rode happily through the fields. He was nearing the village. Already, he could see the faint outlines of the small huts and stalls. His throat slightly rumbled, a small tune erupting in a hum. It was a bit off pitch, but no one was around to really care. The song was an old one, the same song that he had heard as a baby and when he was younger. It was the tune that his mother had sung for him to go to sleep. Few people knew it, and one of the last few was himself, and Kaoru. She to had heard it as a child; it was the only thing she remembered about her real mother. Well, she had known it, not anymore though. No matter, Yahiko would sing it to her one day, so that she could pass it on to her children. He knew that Kaoru would be a wonderful mother, she already was for him. Buying the tofu at the nearest stall, after he had entered the village, he began to make his way home, a grin on his face, knowing that his friends were there, alone. Thinking of them together, his mind drifted to his own love life. Wait, he thought bitterly, what love life? The girl of his dreams was in Tokyo, Tsubame. So frantic in saving Kaoru, he forgot to bid his crush goodbye.  
  
Just thinking about Tsubame made his heart ache. A sea of water separated them, an entire culture made them different from each other now. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, thought Yahiko. One day, they would return to Tokyo, then, he'd send a letter to Tsubame, and apologize. She must be worried sick right now. Nevertheless, he would never return to Tokyo. There was no way he would take even the slimmest chances of meeting the old Kenshin group again.  
  
Weeks flew by quickly, and during that time, Kaoru's vision steadily improved, in fact, it was better then it had originally been. With all the rest and healing time, it made her vision perfect, maybe even more.  
  
The three sat around the table, eating a delicious meal, provided by Kaoru. She had caught on to the skills of cooking quickly. It was much better than it was in the past, when no one was there to teach her. Yahiko listened to Mishi as his friend told him about their soon to be arriving guest. The mysterious person was to be expected in a few hours. By now, Yahiko was curious as to who the man was. Mishi had told them tales about the man, and from what he heard, the stranger was a very skilled swordsman. To his and Kaoru's frustrations though, Mishi refused to state the man's name. It was his belief that a name shouldn't be given, until the person had introduced him or herself.  
  
A few hours later, Kaoru was found in the front of the cottage, trying to practice with the bokkon. The problem was, she never actually held one, well, at least she didn't remember holding one. The instinct to hold it seemed to come naturally. Giving a practice swing, she let her imagination go wild. The fight began; she'd thrust, sliced. Her imaginary opponent just wouldn't give in! A cough interrupted her little playtime. Her head jerked to look in the direction it came from. She had been so caught up in her act, that she had lowered her other senses. Cheeks heated up, into a fine rosy color. She held onto the bokkon a bit loosely now, and cautiously approached the intruder. Her face lit with a blush the entire time. It soon became a deeper color though, at the man's comment.  
  
"You were leaving yourself open. That's weak of you.. Kamiya" A smirk graced his lips, and a well-toned and muscular hand came up to block the bokkon that was coming down at his head. His arm was bent at a perfect angle, 45 degree's, to protect his head. As the wood stuck the guard, his hand opened and turned, grasping the wood in his hand. The free arm came up, and fingers clenched the wood as well, placed next to their brother fingers. With a simple twist and jerk, the bokkon flew out of the girl's hand, and she fell forward.  
  
Kaoru was caught off guard as he tugged the bokkon out of her hands. The movement had caused her to be pulled forward as well. Her balance was lost in a millisecond, and she soon found herself caught in the arms of the white haired man before her. Once again, her face was red. Humiliation written all over her. Her hands were against his chest, and she was leaning into him, her cheek against a nicely toned chest. She could feel the strength underneath the fabric of his shirt.  
  
The man's arms instinctively wrapped around Kaoru's small body. Steadying her so that she wouldn't hurt herself. He had not meant for her to trip. Though it amused him to no end. A hand moved from her shoulders to push up on the bridge of his glasses, so that they wouldn't fall off the tip of his nose. His wild white hair dangled loosely, not long enough to be put into a ponytail, though not quite called short either. (AN: heehee.. can you guess who he is?)  
  
This was the position that Yahiko found them in. He was coming out to check on Kaoru. Of course, the site startled him. He stopped in his tracks, body stiffening. The warm sun suddenly felt cold and freezing. His eyes lit ablaze in fiery anger. He could only utter one word, which came out as a snarl. "YOU!" His voice had drawn Mishi's attention, and the elder came to the door, placing his hands on Yahiko's shoulders firmly. Thus preventing Yahiko from launching himself at the guest.  
  
"I see you've met our visit Kaoru, intrusting, I didn't expect you to become so good of friends so fast, Kaoru" That comment earned Mishi glares as cold as winter nights by the other three. This didn't faze him at all though, it only caused him to laugh. Composing himself, he introduced the man, not knowing that everyone already knew each other, well, Kaoru didn't. "This is an old friend, he's going to be your sword trainer Kaoru, Yahiko, meet Enishi-san"  
  
Yahiko sent the guest an icy glare, capable of freezing a furnace into a freezer, yet able to melt the North Pole as well. Enishi was not one of the people on his list to meet again in his lifetime. Just his luck, here the man was. He obviously wasn't phased by Yahiko's look, which only added to the boys anger. The anger soon began to ebb away however, as Yahiko and Enishi locked gazes. It was as if a silent agreement had been made. The younger could tell by looking into his eyes that he truly regretted their past. Everyone there, had started a new life, the past left behind, for the better.  
  
It didn't take long for Enishi to figure out that Kaoru had amnesia, the fact that his name didn't faze her gave it all away. In normal circumstances, his name would've sent her in either a shiver of painful memories, or a scream in angry frenzy. However, none of those occurred. It was for the best that she didn't remember their past though. Now that he was sane, he didn't really know how he could've mistaken Kaoru for his sister. After all, his sister was nowhere near as beautiful as Kaoru, nor as amusing. A smile crossed his face, it seemed that Kamiya Kaoru had a new life, and a new life meant new relationships. Ever since he became sane again, his mind had often wandered to Kaoru, she was the only face he could never forget. He truly hoped, that Kaoru would accept him, eventually, he would tell her of the past, and he prayed to Kami that she would forgive him. Either way, now that he's seen her again, he would continue watching and protecting, whether it was up close, or from afar, depended on Kaoru  
  
~TBC!  
  
^-^; I hope that this chapter successfully surprised all you readers, if not, well. hopefully you enjoyed it. That's all I really ask for, your support, and knowledge that you enjoyed my work. Please be patient, Kenshin and Ketsa will make an appearance in this story soon, I haven't forgotten them.  
  
Don't forget to vote!!!!  
  
~Falconess 


	9. Broken souls

Tendrils of sunlight gleamed off of thread-hair.. Shining like burning coals. The hair was long and silky, unusually lengthy.. especially for a males hair. This particular man had deep and anxious amber eyes. A veil of sorrow and remorse hung over him, like a haunting ghost. He walked drudgingly through the busy streets of Tokyo, deaf to the laughter and voices of familiar citizens. It didn't seem like there was a particular destination embedded into his mind. He just wanted to get away. Far from the memories, the eyes. Those pure blue eyes that seemed to haunt him no matter where he went. Then.. that smile that shone in his eyes brighter then the sun its self, out glowing the lovely silver moon. No matter which street he turned to.. her face was always there, a reminiscence forever seared into his mind, torturing his broken soul.  
  
His feet didn't stop moving, not even as he reached the outskirts of the city. Dead eyes glanced over the calm water of the gently flowing river. For a minute he was tempted to just continue on his journey, go straight thought he water. down to the murky world beneath it, and embrace the long awaited welcoming death.  
  
But then, something caught his eye. A shadow of his imagination. Memories having been lost and merging with reality. Kaoru.. there she stood, a descended angel in his eyes. Gentle hands that he longed to touch and caress reached out to him. His own hands extended, as their fingertip were about to touch, he could still feel the warmth and love from those soft fingertips. Just a bit further, his eye close, and takes a step to embrace his love. A chilling wind flies by. Confused and anguished eyes open. She's gone.He turns about, confused.. a lost soul wandering the earth. An anguished howl emits from his lips, a wounded animal. Pearls fall from despairing eyes, knees weaken, and he falls to the ground. Grief consuming. A clenched fist beats the ground, thump.. thump.. attempting to split the very earth.  
  
Laughter is heard, a sweet bell like sound, that only reached his ears alone. It seemed to mock him, daring him to find and chase it. It resounded in his ears, echoing and drowning out his thoughts. Kenshin stood, and turned his back from the city that he had once thought of as a home. However, a place is only home, when you have family to make it loving. His body shook with despair, a broken man, haunted by the memories of the past. His feet moved, he had to leave this city, step by step, he continued forward, to a new journey. One that wouldn't end until he found the treasure he sought, the key to his heart and salvation. Kaoru.  
  
Dark.a world so cold  
  
Numb, deaf to the stories told.. Blind and deaf to all the years Nothing to remember, but his fears  
  
There is no light.. no affection Nothing left, that's worth attention. Stars and sun eventually fade Cold like the mud from which he's made..  
  
Darker and darker, colder winter Colder and colder.. till hearts splinter Frozen tears, frost eyes of ice What is the meaning.. of that word.. Nice?  
  
Lost in a void of night No stars to shine, nothing to fight.. Shells of humans, frozen souls. Dark and hard.. nothing but coals  
  
He trudged on, an empty shell of a human, a simpleton now, compared to what he had been in the past, the legendary battossai. On and on he walked, having no particular destination. The once fierce tiger of the night, a swordsman of legends, with the speed of the gods themselves, dulled and tamed by the loss, of yet, another loved one. In his eyes, he had failed once again to save the girl of his dreams. But this time, he wouldn't make the same mistake. Never again would he open his heart to another. The only one who carried a shard of his shattered soul, was gone, and he, journeyed to search for her.  
  
You would think he would be more aggressive in his search. However, guilt and worry gnawed at his mind, slowing his search. And with each step, the doubt grew and grew. But somewhere, deep in the burned ashes, laid tiny shard, burning.. covered. This.. was hope. Or maybe, it was denial, he couldn't quite figure it out. Well.. which ever it was.. it kept him alive, and search.. just barely.  
  
As he wandered, away from the large city of Tokyo, he began to see the faint outlines of small buildings in the horizon. They were mere shadows, as the sun was just setting, right behind the small village. It was a breathtaking sight. The light hitting the windows just right, to make it shimmer, the lake beside the small village glistened. Water silently lapping at the edges of its confines. It was like a town of treasures, small yet glories, a home of kings.  
  
The wanderer made his way towards this village, and approached it, just as the sun began to die away. Only small rosy fingertips left in its wake, soon to withdraw and allow the stars to grace the earth with their presence. And as the sun retreated, the beauty seemed to as well. In it's place, stood a small village, almost abandoned. Roofs needed to be rethatched, and porches rebuilt. Some windows were shattered, but.. it seemed that it was a happy place. On every hut, outlining the edges of the roof, wind chimes were hung, made of glass and silver. This was the source of the beauty he had seen from a distance.  
  
The moon was already starting to rise, a shimmering orb enveloping the night in its cold hug. He needed a place to stay. Somewhere, anywhere would do. It seemed that this place had no inns. He didn't want to trouble anyone, especially not the town's people. It was obvious they had little, and to take what little they did have away, was cruel in his eyes. He didn't deserve the hard deserved food they had, just as he didn't deserve the food Kaoru had fed him.  
  
He would have to make due with the ground tonight. Besides, food wasn't very important. If he starved, then he starved. That meant he'd die, and be happy. He slept through the night, until the moon was about to fall, when he was rudely awakened. A harsh voice woke him up, unusually deep, and seemingly fake. A small gleam of silver caught his eye. It resided by his through, putting a slight pressure there. He could see the hand that held the dagger. It was bound with some gauze, though it didn't look wounded. It was also small.. for a thieves hands.  
  
A single thought ran through his mind. 'foolish..' his hand quickly shot up, wrapped itself around the wrist of the attacker, and jerked it away, flinging whoever was there against a wooden wall. A small yelp was heard. Kenshin glanced over at the person, if he was to die, it was going to be in a fight, because of himself, but.. not by a mere mugging. Small cerulean blue eyes looked up to him, as he stood and toward over the figure.  
  
The small girl grounded, her torn and long ago outgrown cloak hanging in wisps around her. She opened her eyes to look into the face of what was supposed to be her victim. She was young, and rather small for her age, only 8. Beautiful blue eyes that could break any cold heart.. a child that had seen to many horrors. Her dark hair dangled around her face, tangled and dirty from days in the streets. A small whimper fell from her throat, obviously afraid. She didn't expect this event to turn out this way. All she wanted was some money.  
  
The silence was splintered by a snarl, and Kenshin was knocked back, as another small figure knocked into him. This one was slightly bigger then his first attacker. Of course, the fact that he was still in shock at being threatened by an 8 year old, could've contributed to the reason as to why he appeared to seem so weak.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" This voice was more masculine. It belonged to a small boy, only around the age of ten. He had messy hair, brown from dirt, and violet eyes. He his arms were well toned, though a bit lean, life on the streets was hard, but kept you in shape. However, food deprivation often makes one a bit bony. However, that could be fixed in time. He stared up at Kenshin's amber eyes, eyes that were similar to the samurai's so long ago. He hissed, a dagger in his hands.. "I won't let you touch her."  
  
Kenshin, was astounded, he didn't know what to do. Here they stood, two children, obviously homeless. Their eyes pierced at him, gnawing at his heart. He didn't know what to feel. Anger..? At who? Was he angry with himself. for still not finding Kaoru? Or was he.. angry at the world. Yes, that was it, he told himself. The world. so cruel.. these children.. orphans..himself.. lost. A small smile tugged at his lips, only to be quickly wiped away. A mask came up upon his face, to hide his despair from the world. He turned. He let go of the boy's hand, and dropped a small sack of money into it. Walking away, he prepared to leave the village. However, something hit the back of his head, clutching it, he turned to find the sack of money on the ground, the little boy was nearby, glowering.  
  
"WE don't need your pity!!!" A small smile fell onto Kenshin's face, the boy reminded him of Yahiko.  
  
..  
  
Hope you enjoyed it!! Sorry it was short. 


	10. A Little Sparring

Falconess is back!! After a few months of not posting, not writing, and not updating...I've decided to pick up my work again. The problem is getting my work into the right text doctument. I no longer have the word program I used to use, and ff.net doesnt take ".rft" type documents.... which is what I've been using. I found that changing it to the correct format isn't pretty.. lets just say that the spacing is horrible, and it stretches across the screen way to much for my liking. Unfortunately, this will be a short chapter... because... eh.. .! I forgot what my story was about.. and am currently searching for the notes which were the outlines for the rest of the story. So.. this is basically a chapter that I inserted to keep you guys on your toes, and draw it out before I actually find what the future plot is. 3 Heck.. I forgot what my original characters looked like! So... I'll be rereading my own works, and correcting mistakes here and there.   
  
A few questions answered.... contrary to popular belief, Mishimaro does not LOVE Kaoru, not in the relationship most are thinking of. He thinks of her as a Sister, and only loves her as a sister. -.-;   
  
The reason why Ketsa hates Kenshin- As stated in the first chapter, Ketsa and Kaoru had strong ties with the Shinsengumi, their father was a member of it... actually, he was a top officer in it. For those of you who haven't figured out who their father is... that will be revealed later. Kenshin was a member of the Ishin Shishi (sp?). Those two groups were mortal enemy's.   
  
Another strong reason why the amnesty is there- Also in a previous chapter, can't quite remember where.. it's the one where Kaoru is poisoned, right after Kaoru throws herself in front of Kenshin, to prevent Ketsa from attacking her fiance, Ketsa tells her that Kenshin had killed their mother. In a later chapter, more details of the night of that raid will be explained. Battossai had apparently been one of the attacking, and Ketsa while visiting his mother, is told who her killer was-- Battossai. The village had several families that belonged to the Shinsengumi, hence the reason why it had been targeted for attack.  
  
Any other questions?

* * *

"Ichi.. ni, san shi", beaded sweat trickled down a raven haired woman's forehead, as she swung a bokken before her. Her wooden weapon struck another's weapon. The other wielding the wooden blade, was rather tall... muscular, with gray-white hair. After each strike, he would move the blade, first horizontal to the ground, then vertical, diagonal, each time... he waited for her to strike his blade, as a sort of counter. With each movement, they went faster. Finally, they finished that exercise, they went on to a small sparring match. The two faced each other down. Finally, the male commented.. "you won't be using a bokken..." Turning around, he walked about till he found a branch on the ground, large enough to wield. Breaking off some limbs, so that it was one large stick, he tossed it to her. "There's your weapon." His eye's seemed to dance with humor, a small smirk upon his lips, threatening to laugh at her.  
  
She, Kaoru, in turn, glowered at him, he couldn't be serious! "What do you expect me to do with this?!" Her lips curved in a frown, as she watched him unsheathe his katana, that had been resting against a nearby tree.. "Enishi! How's this fair?" A similar cry came from a young boy, he had been watching in the same tree where that katana rested. His hair black, just as his eyes. It was a mop of spikes on his head. Yahiko, was still young and prideful, he refused to be taught by HIM... but he watched any ways. After living with the man for a few weeks, the tension had dissipated, he even started to call the man, old coot. Only because Enshi had white hair. The only thing that Yahiko didn't like about him now, was his attraction to Kaoru. He only wanted Mishimaro to be her lawfully wedded husband. FAT CHANCE!  
  
"You can't fight her with a katana.. Not if she only uses a stick!! You aint playing fair... watch it or I'll fight you.." Yahiko sneered, more talk then show.  
  
Enishi, seemed to roll his eyes, the smirk growing wider, only causing his friends to glower more. "You don't know anything do you?" His laughter rung, hearing the boys curse, and the woman's growl. If you want to be a true swords master.. You must hold the teachings of one... That.. my dear Kaoru," His head bobbed as he nodded at the stick, "is the Zantetsuken" (btw... I got this from XXX holic... .!)  
  
"The legendary sword of Goemon Ishikawa's? The weapon that can cut through Iron? I wish.. this is just a stick that I'm holding!" Her face was beginning to redden in frustration. She hated to lose, even though she hadn't quite won against Enishi yet, but any disadvantage irked her to no end.  
  
The man sighed, they just weren't getting it at all.... A mutter escaped him, "No wonder the brat is so inept at sword fighting." he said this just loud enough for the 'brat', Yahiko to hear. He received a sound, "WATCH IT!!!" Of course, he knew the kid wasn't so bad at fighting.. it was fun to tease. He began to explain.. "A thing can have the same power, for that which it is named.."  
  
His two listeners eye's widened, mouth parting slightly, if that was true, simple object held wondrous opportunities. "Really?!" Their answer was brutally rejected.  
  
"No..that's just a wives tale... Actually, a true swordsman should not have to depend on his sword. It's not his weapon that cuts, it's his technique stupid girl..' He received a shrug for an answer. The fight soon commenced.  
  
Kaoru had no choice but to dodge the attack he threw at her, her weapon useless. Zantetsuken... HAH! She rolled away, as he slashed at her from above, having flipped the blade so as to not kill her. They continued a game of cat and mouse for a bit, till finally the girl was becoming steadily tired, and decided.. 'ok... so this is the Zantetsuken... a master can make his weapon cut, regardless of the weapon..' With that, she attacked, slashing at his abdomen, he dodged just in time. As a counter, he flipped his blade and swung at her blade slicing it in two. The match was over. "But... I thought.." She growled in frustration, "ARG!!" and threw the remains of the stick at his head, growling more when he merely tilted his head and dodged it. "Not fair..." She clenched her teeth at his laughing, ready to swing a punch, however, she stopped, eye's fixed upon a spot at his side. He was still laughing, until he realized that he had yet to be hit. His own orbs followed hers, and there... on his side, the fabric of his clothing was sliced, a clean cut, and you could almost see the traces of a scratch that lay upon his skin. They were silent for a bit, as Yahiko approached, glancing at what they were staring at he to was silent. "There... must have been a thorn on that stick.. yeah.." The others nodded agreeing, not wishing to pry any further into the matter... Kaoru, a master swordsman? It was luck.. mmhm... that's it. Luck...  
  
The sound of laughter filled the clearing, water was flown about, shimmering in the streams of sunlight. In the middle of a small, clear pond, two children were splashing one another. It was a touching site, the two were yelping as they dunked each other, pushing their 'opponents' head into the water, and giggling as they watched him/her come up, sputtering. It was supposed to be a bath, yet somehow it had ended up in a water war. The two were still wearing their cloths, so it hung to them like a second skin. Nearby, resting on the bank is a man that we are all to familiar with.. Kenshin. A small smile rested on his lips as she watched, slightly irked, yet amused. Next to him, two pairs of his cloths lay on the bank. It was for the children to wear once they were done. At least, until their own clothes were finished drying.  
  
When the two were done with their little escapades, they waded back to shore, and separated to get dressed. They came back, still giggling.. and plopped themselves on either side of Kenshin.The young boy grinning, facing Kenshin. It was a funny sight, these young one's dressed in clothes three times to big, and if not held together, would fall right off. It's good that Kenshin was short and small. Else wise, the tops could almost pass as a womans kimono. "Mister, you're awright!" Said the boy, a little blush on his cheeks. Soon he caught himself however, coughed abit.. "well..at least for a GROWN UP".   
  
The girl giggled, teasing her friend. "Meru has a crrruuuushhhhh" her head stuck out, as she leaned forward to see past Kenshin and stick her tongue out at her friend.   
  
"NUH UH!! Ewwwww.. he's a GUY!"   
  
"But.. he looks like a girl"  
  
"Does not"  
  
"Does to"  
  
"Not"  
  
"to"  
  
He resented that... Kenshin did NOT look like a girl, at least... he didn't think so. A soft sigh escaped his lips, and the rurouni glanced back and forth between the to, silencing them with a stare that read, 'if you don't stop,.. I'll throw you back into that pond' "So.. where do you kids live?" The childrens preppy attitude instantly vanished, and both were quite. He waited for one to speak. it was the girl who spoke up first, her soft lips turning in a frown.....  
  
TBC

* * *

I know... a boring chapter. Bare with me for a bit! I apologize for taking so long to post... and in the end releasing such a mundane and short chapter. I'm thinking about postponing this story, and going back through the previous chapters and rewriting the whole thing. . Should I rewrite it or not? Rewriting will mean it'll take longer to get new chapters out. But then again, the previous chapters would be better and longer, and the story might have been changed a bit.   
  
Falconess 


End file.
